Ironic Hero
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: This is based on Car Robots (which is RiD before the american dubbers took their butcher knives to it) Gelshark the last remaining Destronger is cought between loyalties. (all chapters uploaded) (Thanks for your support. Reviews very welcome)
1. Go Go Gelshark

Transformers: Car Robots  
Ironic Hero  
Chapter 1  
Go Go Gelshark  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHORS NOTE: You'll notice that this is the first time I tried  
using Japanese name suffixes. While I'm normally a strong proponent of  
"pick a language and stick with it" I felt it was a necessity in this  
case to carry over the full meaning of the character interaction.  
For example Gigatron Sama: sama is the highest form of respect reserved  
for a king or even a god which shows how Gigatron's subbordinants view him  
or at least how they're expected to address him.  
Likewise Yuki Kun: Kun is an informal male as one would address  
a casual friend. Showing how close Yuki is to the transformers.  
and of course Ai chan: chan being an informal female refference  
which Ai normally detests being reffered to as however doesn't mind  
that Yuki addresses her this way.  
  
I'd also like to give fair wanring that while this first chapter is  
lighthearted like the Car Robots series its self, the later chapters  
will take a much darker tone. So due to violence you'll see later I'd  
rate this fic PG-13 That being said read on and enjoy.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hate....I hate Fire Convoy, I hate Devil Gigatron...I hate  
everything...and when I get out of here I will make the world  
feel my wrath." Black Convoy thought as he drifted through the never  
ending black abyss of the Negative zone.   
  
"Devil Gigatron Sama!" said a voice that seemed to eminate from  
inside of Black Convoy's mind. "Gelskark? You rat where are you?  
Show yourself so that I might disembowel you." Black Convoy  
responded. The voice of Gelshark sounding disapointed  
answered with equal rudenes. "You. You can go soak in Unicron's  
digestive tract for all I care. Where is Devil Gigatron?"  
Black convoy would have spat if he were human. "Why should I   
care?" "Fine drift in darkness forever." Gelshark replied.  
  
"What? NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Black convoy screamed out  
but found that Gelshark's voice was already gone. "Gelshark  
if it takes ten eternities I will get out of here and  
tear you apart!"  
  
Devil Gigatron drifted silently in the Negative zone.   
He had ceased to make any calls for help or any struggle   
to escape. With his Devil power mostly lost in the explosion  
crated by the shattering of his swords he needed to conserve  
his energy. He knew there was one last chance. And that chance  
was about to make contact.  
  
"Devil Gigatron Sama!" said the voice of Gelshark with enthusiasm.  
"Gelshark. Just as I had predicted. So you found it?" "Yes the last  
invention of the beast brothers before our final battle. It was  
badly damaged when the base crashed but I can still manage to at  
least communicate through the dimensional barrier. I think I can  
manage to pull one small transformer through. However if I push it  
with an extra jolt of energy I might be able to bring you through  
although that would be the last it could do. Shall I Devil Gigatron sama?"  
Gelshark asked.  
  
"No, When I come through I will have my full army in tow.  
Bring Gushar through. He has the tallents to repair the dimension  
ripper to its fullest." Devil Gigatron answered.  
  
On earth in the shattered remnants of Devil Gigatron's mobile base  
Gelshark knelt before a tangled mass of wires and circuit boards  
carefully touching together two frayed wires. A spark issued fourth  
lighting Gelshark's face as the machine whirred and screeched attempting  
to fullfill its fuction.   
  
Gelshark looked up to observe what seemed to be a hole in the  
very fabric of reality opening up. Lighting crackled around it  
as the badly damaged machine strained to pull out its target.   
A moment later Gushar dropped through flat on his face, and the  
hole closed up behind him.  
  
"Wha? huh? Howe'd I get here?" Gushar said looking around  
and recognizing the wrecked remnants of the base that he had called home.  
"Your own machine brought you here. Are you functioning properly?"  
Gushar rubbed his head for a moment in confusion. "Did I come out in the  
right universe? Gelshark you just asked me if I'm okay?"  
  
Gelshark shook his head as if trying to shake off the caring  
influence of humanity before responding. "Just get to work on the  
Dimension ripper. You need to bring it to full functionallity to bring  
all of the Destrongers back." Said Gelshark. "Hey that's a pretty tall order. It  
would be a lot easier if I had Gasskunk to assist me." Gushar replied.  
"You're all I could bring back. I know it will take time but   
remember that the honor of the Destrongers rests on your shoulders."  
Gelshark said as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Gushar asked. "Out. I have other  
business to attend to." Gelshark answered without giving any actual answer.  
  
Outside a red glint disturbed the stary night sky above  
the Pacific ocean. Gelshark swam out to sea. Arriving some distance  
from land he transformed to robot mode and floted as he looked to  
a small device in his hand with a display screen. On it displayed a   
news broadcast and the young lady reporting spoke with a very serious tone.  
"All citizens are being evacuated from coastal regions as quickly as possible.  
While the incoming meteor will not impact on land it is believed that  
the resulting tsunami may be on a scale severe enough to level Tokyo.  
We urge everyone who can not evacuate in time to seek shelter in   
the nearest available underground bunker. And for those whom have the  
inclination please pray for a miracle."  
  
Gelshark looked to the slowly enlarging red point in the sky.  
"I'm not a miracle but I'll have to do. GELJET!" Gelshark rose to the  
surface of the water and for a moment seemed to be standing on the  
ocean surface before he rose a little higher and revealed himself to  
be standing on a mechanical platform that looked half surf board half  
fighter jet. Bracing his legs Gelshark on his geljet platform took to the sky  
and flew toward the oncoming meteor.  
  
Rising high into the upper atmosphere Gelshark came beside it  
and followed the burning doomsday rock. Turning about face on the Geljet  
Gelshark raced in front of the meteor while still facing it and held his arms  
to the side shouting "LASER STORM!" sending a beam of energy from his  
chest streight into the meteor.  
  
The beam poured on like a firehose on the giant space stone  
as it began to crack. Pushing himself harder and harder Gelshark kept the beam  
going and finally a fissure broke through the meteor cracking it into a thousand  
smaller pieces which soon burned to dust in earths rich atmosphere.  
  
Gelshark turned to face forward on his geljet once again.  
Making a buzz over the city before returning to base Gelshark  
looked to his handheld tellivision device to see the news report.  
"It seems once gain we all owe a debt of grattitude to the heroic  
robot warrior Gelshark. We recomend to everyone that they step outside  
to observe tonights display of shooting stars."   
  
Gelshark smiled with contentment as he flew over the city listening  
to the children chant the song they had writtin in his honor aptly named  
"Go Go Gelshark."  
  
Returning to base Gelshark staggered in exhausted.  
"Whoah what happened to you? Cybertrons catch you?" Gushar enquired.  
"Yeah uhm...the Cybertrons." Gelshark replied trying not to let  
on the truth of his activities.  
  
Gelshark looked over Gushar's oversized shoulder plate at   
his work. "Have you made any progress?" he asked.  
  
"I've rebuilt most of the main circuits for opening the gate.  
But the circuits still can't handle anything very large like Devil Gigatron  
sama. If I had fresh parts to work from instead of these scraps.  
We'll need to steal some parts to complete the device."  
  
"Where can I find such parts?" Gelshark asked.   
"The only thing I can think of that would have parts on the  
scale we need would be in the computers the Cybertrons use."  
  
Gelshark held his head down in contemplation.  
"I will go. Keep working." Said Gelshark as he departed  
once again.  
  
"Something about him seems different." Gushar thought  
as he continued his work.  
  
A few hours later, morning in fact, Gelshark   
walked into the Cybrtron command center.  
He walked down the silent halls of the mostly empty base,   
the majority of its inhabitants having departed for home already.  
  
Stepping into the controll room Gelshark was soon greeted by  
Ai and Fire Convoy. "Gelshark we saw the news broadcast." Ai   
said with congratulatory smile. "That was quite impressive Gelshark.  
The way you put yourself at risk just to protect the humans.   
With no flyers remaining here it would have been a dissaster without  
you. Thanks." Said Fire Convoy with grattitude.  
  
If robots could Gelshark would have been blushing from the   
overwhelming praise but instead steeled himself to the task at hand.  
"Well you see Fire Convoy that's why I came here. My Geljet was damaged  
during re entry and I need some high capacity circuit boards  
to fix it." "Well you've certainly earned our aid Gelshark. Take what you  
need from our supplies." Fire Convoy replied. "Or better yet why don't  
you bring it here and we can fix it for you." Said Ai cheerfully.  
  
Gelshark tried not to show his nurvousness as he replied.  
"Oh no I can fix it myself. I only need the necesasry parts."  
he answered. "Are you sure? We can probably do it faster."  
Ai replied. "I'm sure. I preffer to do things for myself."  
Said Gelshark as he left the room.  
  
"He wouldn't accept our help." Said Fire Convoy confused.  
"He must be very lonely." Said Ai. "All his former allies  
are gone now. The children of this world are the only ones  
he cares about now."   
  
A short time later Gelshark walked on his way through the  
streets of Tokyo carrying on one shoulder a crate nearly twice his size.  
At a time he would have met with screams of fear to walk around in the middle  
of busy Tokyo but these days he is rather met with the praise of admiring  
children, and the occasional request for an autograph.  
  
"Gelshark" Said a childish voice. Gelshark looked by his ankle  
to see none other than Yuki greeting him. "Oh Yuki Kun."  
Gelshark said semi surprized. Yuki had a way of running into Gelshark  
at least once a day but every time managed to sneak up on him.  
  
"So did you come from Cybertron headquarters?   
How's Ai chan? Watcha carrying? Where ya going?"  
Said Yuki hyperactively. "Too much cola Yuki kun?"  
Asked Gelshark jokingly as he continued to walk along.  
  
Yuki also walked along with Gelshark struggling to keep up  
with much shorter legs. "Oh yeah everyone's throwing parties today.  
Between you saving us from the meteor and Christmas being the day after  
tomorow everyone's excited. I've been to three parties today already."  
Yuki said answering Gelshark's question. "Christmas. Ah I've heard  
of that. It's a holiday here on earth isn't it?"  
replied Gelshark.  
  
Yuki nodded in the affirmative as he explained.  
"Yeah Christmas is a holiday celebrated all over the world.  
It's the best one all year where we all get together to  
enjoy friends and familly...well that and give each other presents.  
It's a day we can set aside all our differences and just have  
a good time." Yuki explained.  
  
Gelshark stopped for a moment. "You really  
have a day like that?" He asked. "Yeah don't you have  
a holliday like that on Seibertron." "For everyone?  
We have celebrations for millitary victories sometimes  
but we're usually too buys shooting at one another."  
Gelshark said remembering the way of life he left on  
his homeworld.  
  
"Two days away you say?" Gelshark asked with fascination.  
"Tomorow is Christmas eve and the day after is Christmas.  
Hey I know. There's going to be a big two day festival  
starting tomorow and there'll be a fireworks display on Christmas night.  
You should come. All of the other kids you saved at the tower are  
hoping you'll be there." Said Yuki.  
  
Gelshark sat down his load and thought for a moment.  
"You would want me to be there Yuki kun?" Gelshark asked.  
"Yeah will you come?" Yuki asked. "I'll be there." Gelshark  
answered.  
  
Gelshark said a goodbye to Yuki and picked up his crate.  
He continued on his way humming one of the Christmass related songs  
he'd heart on the radio.  
  
Returning to base Gelshark greeted Gushar with cheer.  
"Hello and merry Christmas Gushar." He said.  
"Gelshark stop acting so nice to me. It's making me nurvous."  
Gushar replied rudely.  
  
Gelshark set down his crate full of supplies and opened it   
up. "All the parts you'll need to bring back Devil Gigatron Sama."  
Gushar looked over to take inventory of what Gelshark had aquired.  
"These are some serious quallity parts. And you don't look  
any worse for wear." Said Gushar.  
"That's because I'm a skilled warrior. You could learn a few things  
from me." Boasted Gelshark attemtping to hide the truth of  
how he'd aquired the necessary parts.  
  
"Well this is everything I need. I can have  
the dimension ripper ready by tomorow morning." Gushar  
said. "Ah perfect. I can't wait to have Devil  
Gigatron Sama back in command." Gelshark excitedly.  
"Hey Gelshark, you'd better start acting like your old self  
before Devil Gigatron Sama gets back. He's not exactly the kind who  
apreciates Holliday cheer." Gushar said.  
  
Gelshark turned his back and thought to himself  
"What about my promise to Yuki kun."  
  
The harsh realization struck deep.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Eulogy for the Devil

Transformers: Car Robots  
Ironic Hero  
Chapter 2  
Eulogy for the Devil  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's time Gelshark" Said Gushar as he closed a final  
panel on the Dimension Ripper machine. Gelshark nodded  
and approached an empty area where once Gigatron's throne had sat.  
  
"Bring them out." Said Gelshark. Pressing a few  
buttons Gushar activated the machine which hummed with power.  
  
In front of Gelshark sparks shot from out of nowhere  
while arcs of electricity shot back and fourth. Slowly  
starting at only a few inches in diameter a hole formed  
and expanded from there.  
  
As it grew to the size that had brought Gushar back   
and in that moment Guildo fell through. He shook his head  
for a moment trying to get his bearings. A moment later  
Gasskunk also fell through landing on top of Guildo.  
  
Gasskunk looked around not yet noticing he had landed  
on Guildo. "I'M FREE WHOOHOO!" Gasskunk exclaimed joyfully  
before being tossed off by Guildo.  
  
Taking places beside Gelshark and Gushar. Guildo and  
Gasskunk prepared for the next arrivals.  
  
"Devil Gigatron Sama will be greeted by his entire  
army. Bring the Combatrons." Ordered Gelshark.  
  
Gushar pulled a lever causing the portal to expand.  
One by one the smaller Combatrons came through.  
  
"Shuttler reporting sir." "Greejeeber present sir."  
"Dangar present sir." "Heptor reporting sir."  
  
"Now Bring Dolrailer" Gelshark ordered.  
"And black convoy?" Asked Gushar. "Leave him to rust."  
replied Gelshark with venditiction.  
  
Meanwhile in the negative zone. Black Convoy  
looked to Dolrailer as he was pulled free and extended his hand.  
"Dolrailer don't leave me here. We can still rule.  
I can still take controll." Dolrailer turned his back  
on Black Convoy. "I always hated taking orders from you.  
I am happy to be rid of you." In a few moments Dolrailer   
was pulled back to reality leaving Black Convoy to float forever  
in the darkness.  
  
"NO!!! NOOOOOOO!!!! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!"  
Black Convoy screamed.  
  
"Full of hate and the desire to destroy."  
Said another voice in the Negative zone.  
"Who are you? Show yoursealf." "A pathetic spark  
left to fade into nothing. Alone." The voice said.  
"Come out so that I might tear you assunder."   
Black convoy demanded.  
  
The Voice once again addressed Black Convoy  
"I've been waiting for one like you. So  
full of hatred. So centered on destruction."  
"Who are you?" Black Convoy asked.   
There drifted into view a robot warrior. His body  
was damaged badly. "My name is Deathsaurus.  
I am near my end but I've been holding on. Waiting.  
For one I knew whom would make the wolrd suffer.  
Someone to make the universe once again shake with  
fear at the word Destron."  
  
"Deathsaurus...then what can you do?" Black Convoy  
replied. Deathsaurus held out his glowing hand. "I  
can use the last of my life energy to free you from this place."  
Deathsaurus placed his hand on Black Convoy whom also  
began to glow. "Go then. Bring suffering and fear to the world.  
And I will rellish it while I burn in robot Hell."  
  
In the Destronger base The portal had widened  
even larger and energy crackled. Slowly the  
white figure of Devil Gigatron emerged.  
  
"I have returned. Earth. Seibertron. The Cybertrons.  
All will know the terror of my name. DEVIL GIGATRO...."  
  
Devil Gigatron halted his speech and Gelshark looked on  
in horror. "DEVIL GIGATRON SAMA!!!" Gelshark exclaimed  
as an all too familliar red blade portruded from Devil Gigatron's  
chest.  
  
Devil Gigatron with sword still imbedded in his body  
turned about face to stare at the dark Visage of Black Convoy.  
  
"You misserable worm. I left you to your fate.  
Now you dare to defy me." Devil Gigatron said as he pulled the  
blade from his body and threw it on the floor.  
  
Devil Gigatron threw a punch knocking Black convoy  
down on the floor then over standing on Black Convoy's chest.  
  
Struggling to push Devil Gigatron away Black Convoy  
spoke with a twisted conviction. "When last I challenged you  
I was weak. But now I've learned to harness the power of my HATE!"  
  
Black convoy fired off a barage from his shoulder canons  
knocking Devil Gigatron back. "Pathetic.  
You have nothing compared to my Devil Power. Die wretched mortal!"  
  
Devil Gigatron rushed forward on Black Convoy and locked  
hands. Each Fighter trying to overpower the other and Devil Gigatorn  
rapidly gaining the advantage.  
  
"Don't you think I know. I know that you lost the lion's  
share of your power when your sword was broken. You need to absorb  
more energy before you will be at full strength again. and I wont' give  
you that chance." Black Covnoy said as he pushed back.  
  
Gelshark rushed forward grabbing up Black Convoy's  
sword and attempted to attack Black Covnoy. Unfortunately  
the two were two closely tied for Gelshark to get a clear shot.  
  
A moment later and Devil Gigatron threw Black Convoy aside and he  
unfortunatley landed on Gelshark. "Ah my sword. What a useful fool you  
are Gelshark" Black Convoy sneered as he took up his blade.  
  
Black convoy charged in with his sword held high on the  
unarmed Devil Gigatron. However he did not make contact as from  
Behind Gelshark tackled and wrestled him to the ground.  
  
"Black Convoy struggled for a moment with Gelshark before  
planting a knee and tossing him aside. Before Gelshark could  
again make an attempt at defending his lord Black Convoy had already  
resumed his assault on Devil Gigatron.  
  
With each swing of Black Convoy's sword Devil Gigatron dodged  
with vastly superior speed.  
  
Devil Gigatron returned the assualt with his fists smashing  
Black convoy back against the wall. "I have tollerated incompetance,  
failure, and weakness. But what I will not tollerate is trechery.  
You have succeeded no more than any other soldier and yet I tollerated  
your pressence. If I had your loyalty I would have forgave your failures  
but you have chosen to defy me. As such...YOU MUST DIE!"  
Said Devil Gigatron as he lifted Black Convoy above his head  
and crashed the dark convoy's back down upon his knee and cast him  
down to the floor.  
  
"Would you like to beg for your life? Not that I have  
any intention of sparing you, but I would enjoy seeing you on  
your knees as I snuff out your spark." Devil Gigatron said with a twisted  
smile.  
  
Black Convoy silently reached for his sword and took it up   
in both hands. "Life or death...they are the same to me. Whether I  
burn in Hell or make Hell on earth makes no difference."  
  
Black Convoy Jumped forward and swung his sword only to   
have Devil Gigatron catch it between his palms. With a twist he once  
again dissarmed Black Convoy and turned the blade against him.  
  
Devil Gigatron thrust the blade hard and likewise Black Convoy wedged it  
between his hands. Black Convoy skid back as Devil Gigatron pressed the   
blade harder and harder yet his grip did not yield.  
  
Meanwhile Gelshark turned to Gushar. "Open the gate behind Black  
Convoy. Devil Gigatron Sama will shove him right back into the negative  
zone." said Gelshark.  
  
After pressing a few buttons a hole of darkness opened up behind  
Black Convoy. Devil Gigatron realizing what his minions had done  
shoved harder on Black Convoy. "Now return to the darkness and let your  
torment go unheard of for eternity."  
  
Black Convoy screamed out. "NO! I WILL NOT REST UNTILL EVERY  
CREATURE KNOWS MY TORMENT!" Turnign aside Black Convoy threw Devil  
Gigatron behind him and into the black hole leading into the infinite  
darkness.  
  
Devil Gigatron however would not surrender to his fate  
and with a blood curdling scream forced his way back out.  
  
Black Convoy staggered back in amazement as Gigatron struggled  
half emerged. He then noticed Gushar operating the dimension ripper  
machine. As Devil Gigatron reached out and clenched Black Convoy's   
face in his hand Black Convoy turned his handgun on the machine  
and fired.  
  
As the machine exploded the gateway closed with Devil Gigatron  
half in one reality and half in another.  
  
A horrific scream went out. The remnants of Devil Gigatron  
were only half a torso. "  
  
Gelshark could ony exclaim "DEVIL GIGATRON SAMA NO!"  
"K...K...Kill Black Convoy...Gelshark." Said Gigatron with a final  
gasp. The mighty god of destruction fell dead and silent.  
  
Gelshark enraged charged Black Convoy swinging his claw across  
the dark one's chest opening a gash on the unprepared anti-Cybertron.  
  
Black Convoy threw a punch knocking back Gelshark.  
Gelshark rising back to his feet rather than attack again  
called out "GELJET!"   
  
Smashing through a nearby wall Gelshark's flying  
platform crashed into Black convoy throwing him back Before flying back to Gelshark.  
"Geljet Change! GELBLASTER!" Commanded Gelshark cuasing the Geljet to  
shift and alter its form and function to become an enormous handheld weapon.  
  
"DIE BLACK CONVOY!" Gelshark Yelled as he fired off the enormous weapon  
sending a beam into Black Convoy and through the outside wall punching out into  
the sky.  
  
Gelshark fell down on one knee exhausted. Black Convoy was gone,  
and a gaping hole was in the side of the ruined Destronger base.  
Through the hole pure white snow drifted through. Gathering  
on the floor it began to turn the base interior from black to  
white.  
  
Gelshark walked to the fallen body of Devil Gigatron.  
"Devil Gigatron Sama..."  
  
Guildo walked in behind Gelshark. "It's too late Gelshark.  
He's...gone."  
  
Gelshark stood up and transformed into beast mode.  
He flew slowly over to the nearby land outside and transformed back to  
Robot mode.  
  
Staring up at the sky Gelshark let the show fall on  
his body. The other Destrongers soon followed him outside.  
They waited for him to issue a command as their new leader by succession.  
Gelshark did not speak. He had no desire to act as a leader.  
  
"Gelshark Sama, what should we do now?" Gasskunk asked.  
"Gelshark...sama. I never thought anyone would refer to me by that  
title. But what does it mean? All I have ever desired is to be  
a soldier for the mighty Gigatron Sama. I have no direction without  
him."  
  
Dolrailer stood beside Gelshark. "My loyalties have always  
been to the Destrongers. And you are now our leader. We await your  
command."  
  
"My commad..." Gelshark mumbled. Gelshark though  
deeply. He looked within himself for any reason left to fight  
on.  
  
  
He remembered a voice. A human voice. The voice of  
a child. The voices of all the children whom had cheered him on  
when he fought to protect them. The first time he was pulled  
into it unintentionally and then many more times after Devil  
Gigatron's defeat at the hands of God Fire Convoy. This was  
not a Destronger's cause. But it was the only thing left for  
him.  
  
"My command Destrongers is this...Repair the base to   
make it space-worthy. Then depart the earth never to return."  
Gelshark said with newfound determination.  
  
"Leave the earth?" Dolrailer asked confused.  
"Yes leave. And you will take command Dolrailer. You show skill  
as a leader. Find some other cause, some other world.  
I am staying on earth." Gelshark answered.  
  
"But why stay?" asked Gushar. "Because it's all I have  
left. There's nothing for me in space or conquest. Leave me."  
Gelshark replied, walking away leaving a trail of footprints in  
the freshly fallen snow.  
  
Gelshark continued his exodus slowly on foot.  
He could have flown but he preffered this way to give him time  
to gather his thoughts. "Yuki kun. I made a promise to you  
and your friends. Please, you must give me a reason to live." 


	3. Small Miracle

Car Robots:  
Ironic Hero  
Chapter: 3  
Small Miracle  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gelshark stood alone now in the heaped snow it now rose  
to his knees but he had not moved from that spot. The rising  
sun warming his body indicated the start of a new day.  
  
Gelshark heard a fait voice in the distance.  
"Gelshark" it said. "Gelshark" again as it drew closer.  
Warmth returned to Gelshark's spark as he recognized the   
voice.   
  
"Yuki kun." He said as the boy approached.  
Out of breath from running Yuki coughed in the cold winter  
air. Gelskark kelt down closer to Yuki's hight.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here. This is the same  
battlefield Gigatron was defeated on." Yuki commented.  
"Yes this is where I parted ways with those I once called  
friends. I know you think I had already parted ways  
with the Destronger cause but in truth Devil Gigatron Sama  
was still where my loyalties lay even if I realized that my  
friendship with the people of earth was growing."  
  
Yuki looked up to Gelshark's face and asked.  
"But now you are our friend. Your my friend Gelshark."  
Gelshark nodded a yes. "When your friends cheered my name   
at monument tower I felt something I had never felt before.  
I forgot about my loyalties and my cause. Somehow   
protecting your lives became more important. When I returned  
your fahter once again I was trying to fullfill my own agenda  
but when you begged the Cybertrons not to attack me I felt the  
same thing. And when you brought your friends to meet me.  
There was a time I would have killed every one of you, but again  
something stopped me. Only now that I've lost everything  
that I once held in such high value have I realized what  
the people of this planet mean to me."  
  
"Gelshark...you're still going to celebrate Christmas  
with us arent' you?" Yuki asked. Gelshark smiled  
trying not to let Yuki see the heartbreak he still felt over the  
loss of his leader. "Yes Yuki kun I'll be there.  
  
"Then we should get going back to Tokyo.   
The celebrations have already begun." Said Yuki.  
  
Gelshark looked to the rising sun and remembered  
that the day was now Christmas eve. "Yes Yuki let's go GELJET!"  
  
The jet craft shot in from the sky and picked up Gelshark  
and Yuki. "Hold on tight Yuki kun." Said Gelshark as Yuki  
clung to his ankle.  
  
Gelshark and Yuki flew aboard the Geljet over the city  
looking down on it's beuty as the rays of morning light struck it.  
  
"Tokyo looks so cool from up here." Yuki commented.  
"Do you hear that?" Gelshark asked as he buzzed by Monument  
Tower. "Yeah look all my friends are there on the roof.  
It looks like they're happy to see you." Yuki replied.  
  
Gelshark made another run by before landing on the roof.  
He set Yuki down Gently amongst his friends.  
  
"Gelshark we've been waiting for you." Said one of the  
Children. Gelshark smiled with cheer in his spark.  
  
Hours passed as Gelshark went about Tokyo. He listened  
to the many sounds. The children cheering his name, his own  
theme song Go Go Gelshark and the heartwarming melodies of Christmas  
hymns all served to remind him of his beutiful friendship with   
the people of earth.  
  
"Fallen snow crunches  
Coldest of times warms my spark  
Children laughing...joy."  
  
Gelshark recited his Haiku half mumbled late in the night  
as a glorious tree covered in ornaments alighted in the heart of  
the city. Yuki overheard and commented "I guess when it's cold  
outside it helps us remember the value of being warm to each other."  
"You're quite the little phillosopher Yuki kun." Gelshark replied.  
"It's not too cold is it?" Yuki asked. "You needn't worry about me.  
It's much colder in space." Answered Gelshark.  
  
"I know a place much colder" replied a much deeper voice.  
Gelshark turned around to see the one transformer he least expected.  
"BLACK CONVOY!"  
  
The black robot stepped forward with sword in hand.  
"You thought I was dead didn't you. No only waiting for my opportunity."  
  
Gelshark stepped out to face him. "What purpose would  
a battle serve now." "Revenge. You humilliated me. Cost me  
my last chance at power. You've taken everything from me.  
And I've been watching you. Now I can take away that which you  
hold most dear." Black Convoy answered.  
  
In fear the children ran scattering except for Yuki whom  
stood brave in his place.   
  
Gelshark stood firm in front of Black Convoy.   
"I was once like you. I only lusted for power and rellished  
every moment of battle. Peace was nothing but a pause between wars.  
No more." Gelshark said as he took a battle stance ready to  
fight against Black Convoy.  
  
"YOU WERE NEVER LIKE ME! No one is like me. I hate  
you Gelshark. I hate everything you could ever love. I hate  
my own existance, and I hate the world in which I must writhe."  
Black Convoy said as he put both hands around the hilt of his sword.  
  
Gelshark clenched his fist.  
"I will stop you Black Convoy. My reasons may be different  
now but I've been waiting for this battle for a long time. Let's go!"  
  
The two robots charged in and began trading blows.  
Gelshark slashed with his claw meeting Black Convoy's sword dead on  
and the two locked together as each robot using their free hand  
locked up, each trying to overpower the other.  
  
Black Convoy threw his knee between them and pushed Gelshark  
back before regaining his own balance and renewing his charge sword in  
hand.  
  
Gelshark fired off his chest weapon shouting "LASER STORM!"  
the beam flew forward. Black Convoy diverted his charge  
to the right but not fast enough and the beam plowed through his shoulder.  
  
Ignoring the damage Black Convoy continued his attack and  
laid his sword across Gelshark's claw arm cutting halfway through it.  
  
With one good arm left Gelshark Reached behind his back uniting  
his two fins into a dual bladed weapon and swiped at Black Convoy   
ripping into his chest. Likewise Black Convoy made a counter strike  
inflicting a simillar gash across Gelshark's torso.  
  
Swinging again they locked blades. Each with a   
blade locked in one hand and the other hanging limp.  
  
With a push both combatants skid back before rushing in  
again this time not locking blades but swinging low and each recieved  
a massive cut in the side.  
  
Swing after swing each warrior inflicted another wound  
and recieved one of equal proportion.  
  
Gelshark finally took a chance and hurled his blade at Black  
Convoy aiming for his sword hand but instead found Black Convoy moving out of   
the way leaving his already damaged left arm to absorb the blow and fall  
completely off.  
  
Black Convoy finding Gelshark now without a weapon in hand and too  
drained to use his Laser Storm attack charged with sword ready in his one  
remaining hand and finnished the job of severing Gelshark's claw arm.  
  
Gelshark howled in pain and staggered before falling on his back.  
Black convoy raised his sword and thrust down through Gelshark's abdoment  
causing him to scream once again.   
  
Pulling his sword free Black Convoy gloated. "He who  
fights for weaklings shall himself become one."   
Gelshark leaned up and reached behind his back.  
"haven't you ever heard the saying that the meek shall inherit  
the earth." he said distracting Black Convoy from his true intent.  
  
"Bah, I don't care about inheriting the world. I just  
want to destroy it." Black Convoy said with his rage growing.  
  
Black Convoy again raised his weapon ready to strike a   
finnishing blow but before he could land it Gelshark lunched forward with  
a dual rocket launcher in hand which he pressed against Black Convoy's  
chest and fired both rounds from simultaniously resulting in  
an explosion large enough to throw both fighters to the ground.  
  
The smoke obscured them from one another's vision.  
When it cleared both had risen to one knee. Gelshark was badly  
damaged. Black Convoy showed a hole in the center of his chest   
that cleared through to the other side yet still he clung to his  
sword and his life.  
  
Black Convoy fired out a number of rounds from his shoulder canons  
blasting through Gelshark sending him back down to the ground.  
  
With his energon resources too depleated to continue firing  
Black Convoy rose to his feet sword in hand ready to finnish the job.  
He stepped over Gelshark and rose the crimson blade high over his head  
when Yuki ran over to Gelshark's side and yelled to Black Convoy.  
  
"NO! BLACK CONVOY STOP IT! STOP! There must be some good in you!  
Please stop this. Look inside yourself. Isn't there anything  
that makes you regret hurting people? Isn't there anything in there  
that makes you want to do good?"  
  
Black Convoy stopped for a moment before answering.  
".............NO!" He said harshly as he struck down at not  
the fallen Gelshark but at Yuki.  
  
The sword instead of tender flesh however landed in hard  
metal. Gelshark had rolled over protecting Yuki with his own body.  
  
Standing below Gelshark whom knelt over him Yuki looked  
to the Destronger's face. A single tear fell from Gelshark's face  
and down to the snow at Yuki's feet while two tiny rivers ran from  
Yuki's eyes. "Gelshark don't give up!" Yuki pleaded as Black  
Convoy swung his sword laying slash after slash into   
Gelshark's back.  
  
Putting one foot up Gelshark thrust himself backward onto   
Black Convoy's sword then twisted breaking the blade off in his  
own body.  
  
standing face to face with Black Convoy Gelshark pulled the  
broken blade from his body and threw it down on the ground.  
  
Black Convly dropped the broken hilt of his weapon.  
Weaponless and energon reverves nearly empty both combatants  
stared off for preparing for one final charge.  
  
"If I die I'm taking you with me Gelshark." Said   
Black Convoy. Gelshark looked back over his shoulder  
to Yuki. "I can't die here."   
  
Silence for a moment settled over the street turned  
battlefield. Snow continued to float down.  
  
Gelshark even in this time admired the beuty. Black  
Convoy however felt only the cold.   
  
Equally damaged this final blow could only be decided by  
who wanted it more. Love against hate.  
  
Finally Gelshark and Black convoy screamed out   
as they rushed in fists clenched for one final blow.  
  
Their fists collided in mid attack each had intended the same  
blow. In an instant that seemed like hours the battle was decided.  
  
Black Convoy looked down at himself. His remaining hand had shattered  
and now Gelshark had pushed his fist through his remaining torso.  
As Gelshark withdrew his hand smoke and fire poared from the holes  
the battle hade made in Black Convoy.  
  
The dark one and Gelshark both fell flat on their backs.  
Black Convoy's eyes began to fade. He thought of Gelshark whom  
fought with such ferocity against him. He thought of the world  
which he hated so. He thought of himself as even in his final moments  
his own bitterness consumed him.   
  
In his own mind he though. "Primus...I'm coming you son of a bitch.  
Coming to show you all the hatred in my spark. I hate you....  
I hate you.....I....hate......." Black Convoy's eyes went dark.   
His body shut down and his spark burned out. Only the shell remained  
in this reality. Whatever remained of his essence was now with the  
matrix.  
  
Gelshark turned his head aside to look at Yuki.  
"Yuki kun. Thank you for standing by me. Thank you for everything.  
Now I can die in peace."   
  
"No Gelshark you can't die! Don't Die Gelshark!   
You....you can't die. Because...because you promised to spent  
Christmas with me. Gelshark" Yuki cried as his please turned to wimpers.  
  
Gelshark's eyes had faded to black and his body shut down.  
"GELSHARK!" Yuki screamed.   
  
Two fallen warriors lay in the snow. One died alone.  
One was grieved by a lone child. One a villain to burried in the  
ash piles of history. One to be remembered as a hero. How  
Ironic that they once were both the same.  
  
The night passed. Like many Children Yuki could not sleep  
but not for eagar anticipation but of meloncholy in his heart.  
He eventually fell asleep on his tear stained pillow.  
  
The morning came though Yuki had not yet opened any of his  
gifts. He walked into the streets where many had gathered to celebrate  
around the brightly lit Christmas tree where just the previous night  
two warriors had fallen. Atop the angel shone brighter than ever.  
  
Yuki looked up and tried to enjoy himself but the tears would  
not cease to pour. Someone behind Yuki spoke. "Why are you crying"  
Thinking he had heard Gelshark's voice Yuki turned around  
his tears amlost turning to cheer but rather he felt bitter dissapointment  
as he found no one there.  
  
"Why are you crying?" this time the voice was of a child Yuki's age.  
Yuki turned to see a boy clad in blue with blue hair sporting an unusual  
white streak on each side. The boy asked again. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Yuki stood silent for a moment. "Someone died. Gelshark."  
"I heard about it. Then you're Yuki Onishi aren't you?" The boy asked.  
"That's me, Who are you?" Yuki answered while returning the question.  
  
The boy didn't answer but instead returned his gaze to the   
decorated tree. "All the Children miss him. But it's Christmas  
you shouldn't be crying." The boy said.  
  
"He...broke his promise. He promised to spend Christmas with  
me." Yuki replied. "Look at the angel atop the tree. See how brightly it  
glows." The boy said Directing Yuki's attention.  
  
While Yuki looked up the boy spoke one more time.  
"Yuki kun...I didn't break my promise."   
  
Yuki's attention snapped back but the boy was nowhere to be seen.  
Yuki looked around but didn't see so much as footprints in the snow  
indicating where the boy had stood.  
  
Looking to the sky Yuki smiled. "Thanks Gelshark."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
